One Night
by sweetsheart
Summary: When you're the next in line to rule the entire city, not to mention parent to a precocious little boy, it's hard to get some alone time with your wife. But, on this night, Kid calls in the cavalry and decides to surprise Maka. Kid/Maka, Stitches-verse.


**A/N: Hi, Kid/Maka shippers! It's been a while.**

**This story is set near the beginning of the third story in the Stitches series. If you haven't read Stitches, then – meet Stitches Stein! She's Stein and Marie's daughter, and in this story she's about thirteen, nearly fourteen. She's very close to Maka and Maka and Kid's son, Junior, sees her as an aunt.**

* * *

"So, you've got everything?" Maka asked. Stitches smiled and nodded.

"We have both of your numbers." Stitches gave a small, reassuring smile and Maka gave a sigh. She ran her fingers through her short, sandy-blonde hair and looked down as she felt something constrict her legs.

"Aunty Marie said that I can stay up _all _night, Mama!" Junior exclaimed. Maka gave a tiny smile and knelt down, kissing Junior on the forehead.

"You have to be very good for Aunty Marie, Uncle Stein and Aunty Stitches, okay?" Maka asked. Junior nodded wildly and smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Junior." Kid said. Junior looked up at his father and nodded.

"Aunty Stitches said that you and Mama are having special time." he beamed. Maka and Kid's eyes flicked to Stitches, and her eyes widened.

"Was that wrong? What was I supposed to say?" Stitches asked. Maka laughed and shook her head, lurching forward to hug Stitches.

"Thanks, Stitches. Thank Marie and Doctor Stein for me too, won't you?" Maka asked. Stitches smiled and nodded, taking the hand of the three year old beside her.

"Mama should thank you. She's relishing in the chance to look after a little one." Stitches smiled. Maka returned the expression and looked back at Kid, who gave her that little smile that told her he was getting a little impatient.

"Okay, we have to go. Thanks again… and you be good, okay?" Maka looked at Junior, who nodded and giggled.

"Yes, Mama." he said, and Stitches heard a sigh as Maka left, hand-in-hand with Kid. Stitches picked up Junior and shut the door of the laboratory, walking back to where Marie and Stein were sitting.

"Maka said thanks again." she said, sitting down with the little dark haired boy, save for the Lines of Sanzu that were already developing.

"What's that? The sixty-second time?" Stein asked. Stitches sighed and let Junior play with her glasses for a minute.

"She's just grateful, I suppose. She seemed a little reluctant to leave, though." Stitches said.

"Parents always are. That is, until the… what was it you called it, Stitches? _Special time?_" Stein asked, a tiny smirk emerging on his face. Stitches grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it hard at Stein.

"Shut it, Papa." she remarked. Junior blinked up at her, and she bit her lip.

"Don't ever do that to your papa. Or your mama. Aunty Stitches did it because she's silly." Stitches said. Junior giggled and pressed his finger hard to Stitches' nose.

"Silly." he laughed.

* * *

"Don't touch your phone, Maka." Kid said. Maka looked up at him, played nervously with her hands for a second before planting them on the table.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. Kid reached out and took both of her hands in both of his, offering a small smile.

"I know. It's okay." Kid reassured her before pulling his hands back to sit in his lap. Maka nodded and dropped her head.

"I have to call them." she murmured.

"No, you don't," Kid caught her gaze again, "what are you worried about? Tell me what you're worried about." Maka stammered for a second before realising the point Kid was trying to prove and furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're devious." she snarled. Kid couldn't help but smile, and Maka sat back and huffed.

"You're so gorgeous when you're angry." Kid laughed, and Maka crossed her arms.

"At this rate, I'm going to be gorgeous for the rest of the evening." Maka said. Kid sat back and frowned.

"Don't be mad at me, Maka. I know you're worried – Junior's going to be fine." Kid said. Maka looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Maka asked. Kid nodded and smiled, causing Maka to smile in turn.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Kid promised.

* * *

"Why do you have grey hair?"

"I was born with grey hair."

"Why does Aunty Stitches have grey hair?"

"She doesn't. Just ask her – it's silver."

"Oh. Why does Aunty Stitches have silver hair, then?"

"Because she's my daughter. She has the same hair as me."

"Oh. Okay… Why is there metal in your head?"

"It was an experiment."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. It did."

"Oh… Why do you have glasses?"

"Because I can't see without them."

"Oh... Why does Aunty Stitches have glasses?"

"Because she can't see without them."

"Okay… Does Aunty Marie have an eyepatch because she can't see without it?"

"… Sure."

Marie and Stitches looked at each other, holding back laughter, watching as Stein's exasperation grew. Her glared up at them and crossed his arms.

"Don't even." he snarled. The three year old in front of him crossed his arms as well, staring down Stein. His eyes were the same as Maka's, and didn't Stein know it. His glare rivalled hers, and he was only three.

"You are being a grumpy pants. Mama says I'm a grumpy pants when I do that, so _you're _a grumpy pants. Aunty Marie! Tell Uncle Stein to stop being a grumpy pants!" Junior exclaimed. Marie gave a small giggle and looked at Stein.

"Stop being a grumpy pants, Uncle Stein." Marie warned. Stitches sat back on the couch and pulled a pillow onto her lap before speaking up.

"Yeah. Stop being a grumpy pants, Papa." she giggled.

* * *

"Is it _hot_ out here?" Maka fanned herself with her hand, and Kid walked alongside her, barely holding back laughter.

"You had one drink, Maka, and this is what happens?" Kid asked. Maka looked at him and furrowed her brows.

"You're just upset that you can't get me this hot and flustered." Maka pointed her finger at Kid, and he smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

"I think we both know that's not true, Maka." Kid raised his eyebrows and smirked suggestively, and Maka planted herself on the spot.

"Yeah? Prove it." she demanded. Kid turned around and raised a single eyebrow.

"Here? Don't you think that's a little exposed, my dear?" Kid asked.

"Fine. When we get home." she continued walking, as their home was in walking distance from the restaurant they went to.

Then she noticed something.

Kid walked alongside her, overtaking her as his walking sped up. She looked at him and sped up her own walking, and he did the same in turn. After a minute, they were in a full-on sprint to their door, and as soon as Kid had unlocked it, Maka pushed past him and stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked.

In one swift movement, Kid grabbed Maka by the waist, spun her around so she was planted against the wall and shut the door with a swift slam. His lips were one hers before she knew it and she nipped at his lip, trying to get him to pull away for a second so she could take a breath. He did, and she smiled at him.

"You're going to have to do better than that." she challenged him.

And after carrying her up the stairs faster than anyone thought humanly possible, he did better than that until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

"Mmhm…" Maka blew her hair out of her face with a sigh and she looked at the face next to her, "Kid. Kid, wake up." she shook him gently.

Before Kid opened his eyes, Maka put on her best sultry smile, and when his golden eyes opened, he smiled widely. Their bodies were still entangled, and Maka's short hair was still a mess.

"Good morning, my gorgeous wife." he smiled. Maka blushed and smiled, giving a small giggle and fixing her arms around Kid's waist.

"Good morning to you too, my wonderful husband." she replied. Kid raised an eyebrow and they both laughed.

"Oh, you're so _weird!_" Maka laughed, rolling onto her back, kicking her legs up into the air.

"I'm weird. You're the weird one." Kid leant over and kissed Maka on the cheek.

"I love you." she said, gently.

"I love you too. I'm going for a shower." Kid climbed over Maka and into their ensuite, and Maka gave a cheeky smile.

"I'll join you." she leapt from the bed and followed Kid into the ensuite, shutting and locking the door on the way.

* * *

"Stitches crashed out on the couch, so Junior slept next to her." Marie explained, curled up with her coffee next to Stein. Maka nodded, and she was sitting with Kid, who had Junior on his lap.

"And he didn't bother you two at all?" Maka asked. Marie shook her head.

"Not after he got to sleep. He kept asking Stein questions all night though. Stein loved it." Marie laughed, and Stein sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm too old for inquisitive children." Stein replied.

"Were you ever young enough for inquisitive children?" Marie asked.

"Stitches was inquisitive. And when I say inquisitive, I mean nosy – yes, Stitches. I see you listening at your bedroom door, you _can_ come out, you know." Stein spoke louder and Stitches came out from her bedroom.

"I know. I was just making sure Junior hadn't left anything in my room." Stitches glared at Stein and he couldn't help but laugh. She sighed and pulled up his desk chair, sitting on it next to him.

"Thanks so much for looking after him. We appreciate it." Maka thanked the family.

"It's no problem, Maka." Marie smiled.

"Papa?" Junior tilted his head to the side, positing a question to his father.

"Yes?" Kid asked.

"Did you and Mama have special time when I was gone?" Junior asked. Kid's eyes flicked to Maka's, and in the instant, Marie and Stitches couldn't hold back smirks.

"Uh, well," Kid cleared his throat, "what do you think?" Junior knitted his brows in thought, before nodding insistently at his father.

"I think you had _lots_ of special time, Papa!" Junior exclaimed. Marie and Stitches laughed, and Stein stayed well and truly out of it.

"Well, then, yes. Mama and I did." Kid said. Junior giggled and clapped his hands together.

"You silly, Papa! Uncle Stein told me what special time is _really!_" Junior giggled, and two sets of furious eyes locked onto the doctor.

"Ask him what it is." Stein deadpanned. Kid looked at Junior and took a deep breath in.

"What is special time?" Kid asked Junior giggled.

"It means that you and Mama… _held hands!_ Lots and lots!" Junior exclaimed. Kid and Maka both gave a sigh of relief, and Marie looked at Stein and smiled.

"Well, we'd best be off." Kid stood up with Junior, and Maka smiled.

"Thanks again, you guys." she said, gently. Marie nodded and escorted the family to the door, and once they had disappeared down the stairs, Marie shut the door and put her hands on her hips, looking right at Stein.

"You're such a softie." Marie stated.

"I am not." Stein said, defiantly. Stitches walked behind Stein and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're a big teddy bear, Papa." she admitted. Stein dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"That's the last time _I _do anything considerate." Stein sighed. Marie smirked and shook her head.

"You always say that, and yet you keep doing considerate things." Marie remarked. Stein crossed his arms. Stitches walked away, but as she did, she stubbed her toe on the couch, _hard._

"_Ow! My toe, ow!_" Stitches exclaimed. Stein's eyes widened and he rushed to Stitches, tending to her.

"Did you hear a crack? Do you think you've broken any-"

"Gotcha." Stitches looked up at Stein with a smirk and his eyes widened, filling with disgruntlement.

"Thanks." Stein groaned, standing up and crossing his arms once more.

"I take it back, honey. You're not soft," Marie walked over to Stein and wrapped her arm around his forearm, "you're just a great dad." Stein looked at Marie and Stitches, who smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I could concede that. If I had to." Stein said.

"Oh, you have to." Marie stood on her tip-toes to kiss Stein on the cheek.

* * *

That night, Kid and Maka were laying in bed, on the brink of sleep, when a tin figure appeared at their door, blanket and teddy bear in hand, rubbing at his eyes and taking shaky breaths. Kid got out of bed and knelt in front of his son.

"What's wrong, little man?" he asked. Junior tried not to cry, but the tears flowed at the memory.

"I-I-I had a n-nightmare, Papa!" He exclaimed. Kid's eyes softened and he hugged Junior tightly, holding him to his chest and picking him up, bringing him to his and Maka's bed.

"What happened, honey?" Maka asked, stroking her son's dark hair.

"I wuh-wuh-was with y-you and Papa and Aunty Marie and Uncle Stein and Aunty Stitches, and we was all in th-the park and then I couldn't f-find you! I was so scared, Mama!" Junior sobbed. Maka, on the brink of tears herself, hugged Junior tightly.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We're here." Maka said. After a good half-hour of soothing, Junior was asleep in between his parents. Kid and Maka were lying on their sides, facing one another.

"What if we ever lost him, Maka?" Kid asked. Maka's eyes widened.

"We'd never lose him." she said, firmly. Kid sighed and turned uncomfortably.

"What if we did, though?" Kid asked. Maka reached over and rested her hand on Kid's shoulder.

"We're always keeping an eye on him." Maka said. Kid sighed and nodded.

"You must think I'm stupid for ever _thinking_ about that." Kid said, shakily. Maka shook her head, switching off her bedside lamp, leaving the room completely dark.

"No. I think it makes you an amazing dad – yes." Maka said. Kid smiled and took Maka's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before finally succumbing to sleepiness.

**A/N: Who ordered the fluff? One large serving of fluff here!**


End file.
